Planet
'''The Planet '''is the central, spherical body at the center of the "Actual" Universe. It is the location where most of Towerbound is set. damn this thing needs a better name than "planet" History unknown Natural Science and Phemonema Seasons and the Yearly Cycle Planet's seasons are caused by the expanding and contracting of the size of the "Actual" Universe in a yearly cycle - all objects change how close they are over time, but the planet remains at a constant size. This means that the energy Planet receives from the Sun varies by roughly the same magnitude and direction all across the surface, causing seasons to be uniform - when it is summer in the northern hemisphere, it is also summer in the southern. The Day/Night Cycle The Sun orbits around Planet roughly once every 24 hours, causing the majority of the day/night cycle. However, Planet's rotation also contributes to the length of the cycle, making it depending of motion is prograde to sun or not than it would otherwise be if the Sun's orbital period were the only factor involved. about continents, tectonic plates, atmo, climate, etc. Continents Main The Main Continent (green on the map) is the location where most of Towerbound has taken place. Its civilizations are, for the most part, analogous to medieval Europeans in technology, although their mastery of the arcane has propelled them further then their technology alone would indicate. On the whole the continent is temperate, although some of the far-north regions could be considered tundra. The southern parts of the continent experience relatively mild seasonal changes in temperature, but the northern parts fall victim to severe winters. This causes agriculture to be less viable in the north and has resulted in the population density to be biased towards the south. The Forbidden Lands The Forbidden Lands (orange on the map) is a continent mostly devoid of sapient populations. Much of the north consists of uninhabitable deserts and the south is covered in impenetrable jungles. There exists a few tropical islands to the west of the continent's center native populations? devoid?. The Forbidden Lands were so named because why?. The White Lands The White Lands (white on the map) is a continent where native civilizations have not yet developed agriculture. The northern section is covered in tropical rainforests, but the southern part is temperate and has more mild seasonal extremes than the Main Continent. It is unknown why native peoples in this area have yet to develop agriculture despite the conditions being, in many respects, more favourable than most of the Main Continent. The New World The New World (blue on the map) is a blend of the Main Continent and the Forbidden Lands. In the north the climate is temperate with mild seasonal extremes and plays host to the largest temperate forest on the planet, the central area possesses a rainforest across most of its area but has a band of desert snaking down along the eastern coast, and the southern section is predominantly savannah. The New World is far less populous than the Main Continent and somewhat lags behind on both technology and harnessing magic. This, combined with much of the north being temperate, has made it a target of colonialism from the major civilizations of the Main Continent that reside on its western coastline. The Carapacian Continent The Carapacian Continent (grey on the map) is the smallest continent on the planet. It is unique in that the two sentient species found on every other continent - humans and trolls - are not present. Instead it is home to carapacians, who are distinguished from the other intelligent species in that instead of skin they are encased in a hard carapace - hence their designation by the explorers that first encountered them. The continent is 100% temperate and only faces mild seasonal extremes. As such it has the highest population density of any continent on the planet. The Polar Regions The Polar Regions (pink and fuchsia on the map) are the ice sheets covering Planet's poles. The southern sheet rests atop a land mass, however most of the northern sheet is sea ice. This has caused scholars to question whether the northern sheet should be considered a continent at all, as it very nearly vanishes every summer. Both of the main land-masses are completely uninhabited by sentient beings, save for a few tribes residing on some of the nearby islands around which fish are in plentiful supply. Geography about people and population References go here